


You're not coming

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, No Enid lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: I got a request on a different site to do the Carl and Enid s6 finale closet scene but rarl so here we gooo





	

"I'm coming with you," Ron told Carl as he followed behind him into the armoury. 

"No, you're not." Carl started to put some guns and ammunition into a bag. 

"You think you can tell me what to do? I'm going!" Ron yelled back at him.

"I said NO!" Carl turned to him. 

"You need to stay back and help protect this place, you've been trained and you don't need me," he stated. 

Ron was angry. "If you were worried about an attack you wouldn't be leaving!" 

"Do you know how far the Hilltop is? What could happen?" 

Carl was fed up. There wasn't much time before they had to leave. Why couldn't Ron just agree to stay back? Why does he always have to be so stubborn?

"Those saviours are out there. You know what they did to Denise. What they tried to do to Maggie? To Carol? To Daryl, to Rosita to Eugene? That's not happening to you, alright? I'm not gonna let it." 

He turned back around and continued to put guns in the bag. 

Ron was silent. What was the big deal if he came? Carl said it himself he was trained! And he wants to run into the saviours, so why should Carl be protecting him when his chance of survival would be the same as his? 

Ron took a deep breath.

"Screw you I'm going," he said as he went to walk out the door but was stopped by Carl. 

"Ron stop! Just wait," he said as he stepped in front of his path. 

"Get out of my way," Ron gritted through his teeth.

"Carl!" He yelled. 

Carl sighed, defeatedly. 

"Get some pistols from the closet, but hurry, but we have to go now," he said. 

Ron nodded and went inside the closet. He grabbed a pistol, and heard the door close. 

He turned around, dropping the pistol, and tried the door knob. 

Locked. 

He banged on the door. 

"Damnit, Carl!" He shouted. 

Ron's anger faded away as he thought about what could happen to Carl out there.

"Carl please don't do this," Ron asked in a quiet voice. 

Carl's face grew sad. 

"What if you get hurt out there? Or don't come back? I can't loose you, I-" He paused. 

"I love you," he choked out. "You're the last person I have and you know that." 

By now they were both in tears. 

Ron loved him. He loved him. It'd been so long since Carl had heard those three words.

Carl didn't want Ron to go, he didn't want him getting hurt. But Ron didn't want Carl getting hurt, either. And Carl didn't really realize what kind of effect this had on his boyfriend. 

Ron sat down on the floor of the closet and silently cried. He thought Carl had already left long ago and he didn't hear any of that. That he could die without knowing he loved him. 

Carl removed the chair from the door, and opened it to see Ron on the floor crying. 

He looked up at Carl, and once Carl saw Ron's tears falling down his cheeks, he bent down and caressed his cheek before pressing a soft, sweet, meaningful kiss to Ron's lips. 

"You're not going, and neither am I," Carl told him. 

"I love Maggie, but I love you more," he added, wiping his loved one's tears.


End file.
